Je ne t'avais rien demandé
by Velvetvoice17
Summary: Amour, passion, vengeance et trahison... Aurora aime Severus. Mais lui... Sera-t-il capable de l'oublier enfin et de panser ses blessures aux côtés d'une femme qui n'a jamais douté de lui ?
1. Irrationnellement à toi

**Chapitre 1 : Irrationnellement à toi**

Tapie dans l'ombre, elle guettait le moindre mouvement, le moindre indice qui lui donnerait le feu vert pour passer à l'action. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver là, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur avait eu raison de sa tête et au lieu de se battre avec les autres, elle restait là à attendre, peut-être en vain.

Elle n'osait pas même imaginer ce qui ce passait là-dessous. Et si c'était trop tard ? Et s'il était mort ? La main crispée sur sa baguette, la femme brune qui se dérobait aux regards de ses ennemis n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle se fatiguait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Comme si lui s'était déjà inquiété pour elle… Comme s'il avait déjà _pensé _à elle… Il avait toujours été avec elle comme avec n'importe qui : froid, distant et indifférent. Et pourtant une irrésistible attirance l'avait submergée pour cette homme si peu chaleureux. Mais il était si brillant, si sûr de lui, si charismatique… Et malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu dire à son propos, elle en était certaine, c'était un homme bon.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans l'attente douloureuse du moment où il faudrait agir. Elle entendait les cris, les pleurs et les explosions provenant du château. Elle hésita un instant à rejoindre son camp, mais ses pensées ne pouvaient le quitter. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Elle avait volé des potions, des ingrédients et du matériel appartenant à l'infirmière au cas où. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, elle le sauverait. Mais que dirait-il s'il n'était pas de leur côté ? Que lui ferait-il ? La tuerait-il de sang froid ? Elle se força à ne pas penser à cela et se concentra de nouveau sur l'entrée du passage souterrain dans lequel elle avait vu Potter entrer.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle referma sa cape autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle avait meurtrie en la mordillant d'anxiété. Un bruit venant du lac la fit sursauter mais ce n'était que le calmar géant qui paressait, ne semblant aucunement gêné par la guerre qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Les pensées de la jeune femme divaguèrent un instant et elle se dit qu'elle aimerait être à la place de la créature : insouciante de la bêtise des sorciers, vivant paisiblement dans le grand Lac Noir en compagnie des êtres de l'eau et des strangulots, bien inoffensifs à côté du calmar.

Soudain, elle vit une haute silhouette apparaître hors du souterrain. Ce n'était ni Potter, ni lui. La silhouette marchait à grands pas mais ne semblait pas pressée. Une impression de suffisance et d'assurance se dégageait d'elle. La lune frappa alors le crâne chauve de la silhouette et la jeune femme reconnut alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigeant vers le château. Il ne pouvait pas la voir et pourtant elle frémit d'horreur et de dégoût.

Quand il fut assez loin, elle s'élança vers le saule cogneur, à moitié accroupie pour être le moins visible possible. Elle se coula derrière l'arbre quand elle vit que le mage noir, après avoir hurlé une chose qu'elle n'avait écouté, revenait vers la forêt interdite. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut disparu et s'apprêta à entrer dans le passage secret. Mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Elle attendit donc de nouveau derrière l'arbre que la voie soit libre pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

Une tête brune émergea tout d'abord du sous-terrain et l'éclat de la lune se refléta dans les lunettes de l'individu. C'était Potter… Elle fut soulagée que le garçon ait survécu mais son cœur redoubla de battements quand elle pensa à celui qu'elle devait retrouver. Potter dut se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul parce qu'il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et attendit plusieurs secondes, baguette à la main, dans l'attente d'un mouvement suspect. La jeune femme retint sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas parler au garçon. Ce qu'elle devait découvrir dans ce passage secret, elle le découvrirait par elle-même. Le garçon tourna ensuite la tête vers le château et s'élança vers lui à toutes jambes.

Elle contourna alors le saule cogneur et se glissa dans l'entrée étroite et terreuse du sous-terrain. Elle commença à avancer doucement, sa baguette allumée en main. Le chemin lui parut interminable, d'autant plus qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher dans les racines sorties de terre et aux toiles d'araignées que les autres avaient poussées avant elle. Plus elle avançait, plus violemment son cœur frappait sa poitrine. Et s'il était mort ? Elle resta un instant accroupie et immobile, tentant de se calmer en respirant profondément. Elle ferma les yeux et les effluves de la terre embaumèrent ses narines. Un bruit étouffé de combat lui parvint aux oreilles mais elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche et se remit à avancer.

Elle vit de la lumière et put enfin se remettre d'aplomb, le passage s'élargissant et s'élevant. Elle marchait désormais sur un sol en bois, ses bottes claquant contre la matière dure. Une porte entrouverte laissait filtrer une lumière sombre. Elle resta immobile un moment puis poussa enfin le mince panneau de bois, son cœur battant la chamade. Puis elle le vit, et son cœur s'arrêta net.

Non, c'était impossible… Elle courut vers lui en s'écriant :

- Severus !

Elle se mit à genoux à côté du corps inerte de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard.

- Severus, réponds-moi ! le supplia-t-elle, des larmes cristallines roulant sur ses joues pâles.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle cessa de gémir et fouilla dans les affaires qu'elle avait apportées. Les délaissant brusquement, elle approcha son visage de celui, crispé par la douleur et pâli par la mort de Severus. Elle caressa la joue froide de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et découvrit l'origine du sang qui s'écoulait encore sur le plancher de la cabane hurlante.

La plaie était tout bonnement affreuse et la jeune femme ne cessa d'essayer de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour lui. Il semblait si…mort au moment où elle le regardait. Que lui était-il donc arrivé qui ait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Elle tendit sa baguette magique vers la plaie béante et murmura un sort pour la refermer. Elle dut l'utiliser plusieurs fois mais n'y parvint pas entièrement, elle fouilla à nouveau dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté et en tira des compresses qu'elle appuya avec force contre la blessure. Ceci éviterait que le reste de son sang ne le quitte.

Elle n'osait pas vérifier s'il vivait encore. Elle n'avait ressenti aucun battement de son cœur jusqu'à présent, aucune palpitation dans la veine qu'elle tentait de soigner. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il soit mort. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Et même si sa raison lui criait que tout était terminé et qu'elle était arrivée trop tard, son cœur voulait croire à un miracle. Rien au dehors n'aurait pu l'éloigner de la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée. Rien ne l'aurait empêchée de le soigner.

Elle reprit à nouveau le sac qu'elle avait apporté et farfouilla de ses mains tremblantes et ensanglantées à l'intérieur. L'odeur métallique du sang l'étouffait presque. Elle trouva enfin la potion dont elle avait besoin. Mais comment l'administrer si…s'il n'était pas en état de la boire ? Elle regarda le petit flacon rempli d'un liquide bleuté qui paraissait épais. Il permettrait au corps meurtri et quelque peu vidé de fabriquer à nouveau le sang dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Elle tourna le flacon dans sa main et ouvrit le bouchon qui se révéla muni d'une pipette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la posologie mais était tellement tendue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à compter. Elle décida de donner à Severus une dose au hasard, priant pour que les effets secondaires ne soit pas la mort… La jeune femme enleva les mèches noir corbeau qui entravaient le visage de Severus et écarta ses lèvres fines. Elle sursauta violemment quand un souffle imperceptible effleura son index, et un soulagement immense relaxa ses épaules tendues. Elle soupira longuement, laissant le trop-plein de pression et d'émotions la quitter.

Elle versa dix gouttes de la potion bleutée entre les lèvres de Severus, reboucha le flacon et le rangea dans le petit sac noir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il aurait fallu allonger Severus mais elle se dit qu'il faudrait relever un peu sa tête pour qu'il puisse avaler. Elle lança un « accio » vers les oreillers qui se trouvait sur le lit délabré dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré tout, elle avait peur que la blessure ne s'ouvre plus et toutes les compresses qu'elle possédait étaient utilisées.

Elle arrangea du mieux qu'elle put les coussins pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal que de bien tout en veillant à ce qu'il garde les lèvres celées pour ne pas que la potion ne coule. Elle crut déceler un mouvement venant de sa gorge après un moment et elle relâcha la mâchoire qu'elle tenait serrée. Elle avança son visage près du sien pour écouter s'il respirait. Un léger souffle chatouilla sa joue et une joie intense se répandit alors en elle. Elle y arriverait. Elle le sauverait.

Mais en même temps que la joie commença à se répandre le trouble. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui. Elle recommença à se mordiller la lèvre, cette fois non en signe d'anxiété mais à la fois de doute et d'envie. Elle approcha de nouveau son visage près du sien et, alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de l'ancien maître des Potions, elle se ravisa et déposé un chaste baiser sur la joue fraîche de Severus. C'était la première et certainement la dernière fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de commettre un tel acte et, pour ne pas le regretter par la suite, elle embrassa l'autre joue de Severus. Tant qu'elle pouvait faire cela sans risque qu'il ne la surprenne…

Elle se releva et regarda le visage du professeur maussade qui avait été son collègue pendant près d'une dizaine d'années. Non, il n'était pas beau. Non, il n'avait jamais été chaleureux ou sociable, ni avec elle, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Et pourtant…une attraction cosmique l'avait attirée à lui, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle se souvint alors de leur première rencontre. Dumbledore l'avait engagée en tant que professeur d'Astronomie et elle avait emménagé à Poudlard fin août, le temps de prendre ses marques dans le château, de faire connaissance avec ses collègues ainsi que ses télescopes. C'est par une matinée pluvieuse qu'elle arriva, la cape et les cheveux trempés par un orage estival qui l'avait surprise à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'elle venait à peine de transplaner. Le concierge l'avait accueillie au portail du château et l'avait amenée jusqu'à la porte ouverte de l'école de sorcellerie. Après lui avoir indiqué le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur qui s'apprêtait à la recevoir, il s'en était allé, pourchassant Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui avait de nouveau frappé...

Au détour d'un couloir qui la menait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Aurora vit un tourbillon d'étoffes noires apparaître et avec elle, l'ex-maître des Potions. Il avait paru un instant étonné de voir une inconnue se balader dans le château à cette époque de l'année, puis elle vit dans ses yeux d'un noir profond qu'il s'était rappelé que la nouvelle professeur d'Astronomie devait arriver à Poudlard ce jour-là. Severus lui avait fait un bref signe de la tête qu'elle lui avait retourné avec un sourire. Elle aurait pu le cataloguer directement comme un rustre sans gêne mais elle avait été hypnotisée par sa démarche assurée et le mystère qui entourait cet homme renfrogné.

Malheureusement pour Aurora, tous les signes qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir n'étaient pas assez clairs pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ou bien il savait précisément ce qu'elle pensait de lui mais l'avait superbement ignorée… C'était tout à fait possible connaissant Severus, mais l'espoir d'un amour partagé tiraille toujours le cœur quand aucune réponse, positive ou négative, n'est donnée par l'être aimé.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Aurora ne pouvait détacher les yeux du visage pâle de Severus. Elle vit soudain que la poitrine de l'homme se soulevait et s'abaissait irrégulièrement. C'était mieux que rien, se dit la jeune femme, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle prit dans les siennes la main de Severus, caressant sa paume douce et ses longs doigts effilés. Elle était glacée mais se réchauffa vite entre ses mains brulantes. Elle prit ensuite l'autre, toute aussi glacée, changeant de position alors que ses jambes s'engourdissaient.

Elle caressa ensuite la joue de Severus et sentit que ses mâchoires étaient crispée par la douleur. Elle fouilla de nouveau dans le petit sac noir mais ne trouva pas son bonheur… Elle avait prit des potions et des compresses pour toutes sortes de choses mais n'avait pas pensé à s'emparer d'une potion antidouleur.

Elle se trouvait là déjà depuis un long moment. Elle entendait de temps à autre des cris et les bruits étouffés du combat qui faisait rage au loin, mais pour rien au monde elle ne partirait avant que Severus ne se réveille. S'il se réveillait…lançait une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais non, il ne mourrait pas. Pas tant qu'elle serait là. On lui avait offert son miracle et elle ferait tout pour le protéger.

Aurora espérait ardemment qu'elle n'avait pas donner trop de potion Sanguitop à Severus. Mais alors qu'elle plongeait la main dans le sac noir pour en sortir le flacon, l'ex-directeur gémit faiblement.

- Severus ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi si tu m'entends ! Severus ? demanda-t-elle en retirant prestement sa main du sac.

Elle vit ses paupières s'ouvrir faiblement, se refermer tout de suite après, puis s'ouvrir de nouveau. Ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à s'adapter à la faible lumière qui traversait la pièce.

- Li…

Ce n'était qu'un infime chuchotement. Il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux mais semblait perdu, hébété, vulnérable… Aurora allait se pencher vers lui pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle était là, qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Mais ce qu'elle entendit lui glaça le sang.

- Lily… Lily…

Pourquoi appelait-il ce nom ? Qui était cette Lily ? Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Aurora et ce fut comme une pierre qui tomba lourdement dans son estomac.

- Lily…

Pourquoi le répétait-il encore et encore ? Pourquoi murmurer ce prénom pour chaque fois enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie qu'Aurora avait désormais au cœur ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-elle toujours ce stupide espoir que Severus pourrait un jour l'aimer alors que ses pensées ne le menaient que vers cette inconnue ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas ici, répétant le nom de celle qu'il aimait, souffrant le martyr comme elle souffrait à présent ? Pourquoi…? Parce qu'elle en était tout simplement incapable. Parce qu'elle avait envie de se montrer cruelle mais qu'elle ne pouvait aucunement l'être envers lui. Parce qu'elle ferait tout pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Irrémédiablement. Inconditionnellement. Irrationnellement. Irréductiblement. Irrévocablement.


	2. Petite victoire

Chapitre 2 : Une petite victoire pour une grande tristesse

Severus souffrait. Une douleur inexprimable lui vrillait les tempes et engourdissait son corps ; à moins que ce ne soit le venin du serpent. Il ne pouvait parler, ne pouvait même ouvrir les yeux, et respirer lui semblait une torture. Malgré tout, son esprit tentait vainement de reconstituer les dernières minutes avant le noir, le froid et la fin. Il se souvenait vaguement de Nagini qui l'avait attaqué sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Potter… Il avait donné ses souvenirs à Potter avant de mourir. Oui, il en était quasiment certain, il avait trépassé peu après que Potter l'ait laissé.

Ensuite tout lui paraissait flou, comme irréel. Mais pourquoi, s'il était bien mort, souffrait-il autant ? L'enfer existait-il vraiment pour que son corps brûle ainsi de l'intérieur ? Tous ses sacrifices n'avaient donc pas suffi à expier ses fautes passées… Jamais il ne reverrait Lily. Jamais… Puis, tout ne fut que souffrance et il retomba dans un sommeil qui ne le soulageait qu'en partie.

Pendant ce temps, Aurora qui s'était endormie en veillant sur Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, dans la pénombre quasi-totale qui l'entourait, elle mit du temps à se rappeler où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y faisait. Des flashes de la nuit passée la frappèrent durement quand elle vit le corps de Severus à ses côtés.

« -Lumos ! »

Le visage de l'homme étendu était d'une pâleur mortelle, pourtant la transpiration avait collé ses mèches d'un noir d'ébène sur son front. Un rictus de douleur durcissait ses traits et le simple fait de respirer semblait lui coûter énormément. Seul le son du souffle haletant et laborieux de Severus tranchait dans le silence de mort de la pièce.

Aurora dirigea sa baguette vers sa montre sorcière. Les planètes incrustées lui indiquèrent que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps déjà, et que la bataille finale devait être terminée. La sorcière n'avait pas prévu de nombreuses choses lorsqu'elle était descendue dans le souterrain terreux qui l'avait amenée près de Severus, mais une l'inquiétait plus que d'autres : que ferait-elle si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait triomphé ? Elle resterait coincée ici en compagnie de Severus, blessé et dans l'incapacité d'être soigné dans la cabane hurlante.

Puis une idée la frappa soudain : et si ce n'était pas le mage noir qui avait attaqué Severus mais Potter ? La situation semblait impossible à démêler. Il était nécessaire de sortir de la cabane, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, d'autant plus que Severus semblait souffrir le martyr et qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus pour lui avec si peu de moyens.

Aurora prit donc la décision de sortir. Elle fut saisie d'un pincement au cœur, étant obligée de laisser Severus seul, mais se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé avant de s'engager dans le souterrain. Une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir, s'intensifiant à mesure qu'elle avançait. Un nœud se formait peu à peu dans sa gorge et les larmes brouillèrent ses yeux à chaque seconde qui la rapprochait du parc. Elle commençait à redouter ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Arrivée près du saule cogneur, elle ensorcela le bâton qui l'avait aidé à entrer pour appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre qui stoppait ses mouvements violents. Aurora leva timidement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au parc. Le silence pesant l'oppressait et l'odeur de brûlé rendait l'air âpre et difficile à respirer. Elle ne put retenir une quinte de toux et une peur panique s'empara d'elle à la pensée qu'un mangemort puisse l'entendre. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle sache. Elle refoula l'envie de retourner auprès de Severus et sortit enfin du souterrain avec lenteur.

La main fermement serrée autour de sa baguette magique, la sorcière balaya rapidement le parc des yeux. Son regard fut attiré par de la fumée émanant de la cabane de ce pauvre Hagrid. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave au demi-géant. Il ne restait plus de son foyer que des ruines fumantes. Les dernières braises étaient soufflées par le vent tiède qui s'abattait sur le parc. Rien d'autre ne semblait bouger hormis les feuilles du saule cogneur, ce dernier toujours immobile grâce au bout de bois.

Aurora, aussi tremblante que les feuilles, inspira une grande goulée d'air qu'elle expira lentement pour se redonner courage et contenance. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur, elle devait savoir comment la bataille s'était terminée. La sorcière s'éloigna de l'arbre doucement, tous les sens aux aguets.

Elle parvint enfin à la porte défoncée du château et retint un sanglot en voyant toutes les merveilles de Poudlard brisées, démolies et saccagées. Les sabliers détruits déversaient leurs pierres précieuses sur le sol jonchés de débris. Les armures hier encore si fières et parfaitement alignées contre les murs ne formaient plus qu'un amas de métal à peine reconnaissable. Elle se sentait si honteuse de n'avoir pas pris part à cette bataille… Si honteuse et si heureuse d'avoir pu sauver Severus.

- On ne bouge plus ! s'écria une voix sur la gauche de la sorcière. Tournez-vous et posez doucement votre baguette sur le sol.

Aurora ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se tourna vivement pour découvrir un auror derrière elle, la baguette prête à l'emploi au cas où elle tenterait de l'attaquer. Un soulagement extraordinaire l'envahit. Si c'était un auror qui se tenait là devant elle, ce devait être pour la simple et bonne raison que la bataille avait été gagnée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle déposa sa baguette doucement sur sol, comme le lui avait ordonné l'auror.

- Votre nom ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Aurora Sinistra, je suis professeur d'Astronomie ici à Poudlard.

- Et où étiez-vous cette nuit, professeur ?

- Dans la cabane hurlante. Je…commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Vous vous cachiez ?

- Non, je…

Et si Severus était recherché… L'avoir sauvé pour rien… Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais il le fallait. Elle reprit :

- Je soignais le professeur Rogue, qui a été blessé gravement. Il faut absolument que…

- Il est en vie ? la coupa l'auror.

L'étonnement dans sa voix ne semblait pas être accompagné de haine, au grand soulagement d'Aurora.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps si on ne fait rien, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

L'auror sembla soudain se reprendre. La prise sur sa baguette se raffermit et, d'un ton plus professionnel, il enchaîna :

- Je dois vérifier que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, professeur. Veuillez relever la manche gauche de votre robe.

La sorcière s'exécuta rapidement. Elle comprenait que l'homme prenne des précautions, mais pendant ce temps, Severus se mourait seul dans la cabane.

- Amenez-moi là-bas, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il.

- Vous ne prévenez pas l'infirmière pour que nous puissions…

- Non, nous aviserons de ce que nous ferons quand nous y seront, la coupa-t-il une fois de plus.

-Mais, j'ai peur qu'il…

- Je vous suis, professeur. N'oubliez pas votre baguette, ajouta-t-il en désignant le fin morceau de bois sur le sol.

Aurora se pencha lentement et attrapa sa baguette, qu'elle rangea dans sa robe de sorcier. Elle ne souhaitait aucunement que l'auror se méprenne sur ses intentions ; il semblait assez nerveux comme ça. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement que l'homme la suive avec la baguette pointée entre ses omoplates. Elle avait l'impression d'être une criminelle. Le monde à l'envers puisque la seule chose qu'elle avait faite, c'était de sauver Severus. Sauver la vie de la personne qu'on aimait était-il considéré comme un crime, même si cette personne est recherchée par les aurors ?

Ils firent donc le chemin inverse dans un silence absolu, et arrivés devant le saule, Aurora appuya de nouveau sur le nœud de l'arbre à l'aide du bâton. Elle mena l'auror jusqu'à Severus, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une peur insidieuse s'était emparée d'elle. Pas celle de retrouver Severus déjà mort, mais celle d'emmener une personne qui voulait du mal à Severus, d'être responsable de sa mort alors qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ramener à la vie.

Arrivés près du corps tremblant de l'ex-directeur, il s'arrêtèrent. L'auror avait allumé sa baguette plus tôt dans le tunnel et éclairait maintenant le visage pâle de Severus. Le cœur d'Aurora se serra d'autant plus à cette vue. Il fallait absolument le sortir d'ici et le soigner le plus vite possible. Ce dont elle fit part à l'auror qui restait immobile à regarder la quasi-dépouille de Severus.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Aurora ne pouvait voir son visage, mais son intonation suffit à glacer son sang.

- Alors, qu'allons nous faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Nous allons le regarder mourir.

Il ne parvenait pas à cacher son excitation. Aurora ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle maîtrise un auror qui semblait avoir quelques années d'expérience derrière lui, alors que sa baguette se trouvait dans sa robe de sorcier, qu'elle n'avait jamais été très douée en duel, et que Severus pourrait très vite faire les frais de cette situation. Elle inspira et expira lentement avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps lentement, sans faire le moindre bruit et, à quelques millimètres de la poche qui renfermait sa baguette, s'arrêta. L'auror qui semblait expérimenté avait tout de même commis une grosse erreur en la lui laissant. Mais il allait falloir être très rapide à partir de maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Aurora plongea la main dans sa poche aussi vite qu'elle le put. L'auror se tourna alors brusquement vers elle en pointant sa baguette devant lui. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer Potter qui stupéfixia l'auror au moment où le sort de ce dernier s'écrasait dans le mur derrière Aurora. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux…

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, le silence et l'immobilité furent absolu. Potter regardait Severus, étendu à quelques pas de lui. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Aurora, restée pétrifiée près du mur. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall, Weasley et Granger apparurent derrière Potter.

- Il n'est pas mort ? s'étonna Potter, l'étonnement se mêlant au soulagement dans sa voix.

- Non, j'ai essayé de le soigner toute la nuit. Je suis revenue au château pour chercher de l'aide et…

Elle désigna l'auror effondré à côté de Severus. Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et McGonagall se pencha près de Severus.

- Il ne faut pas tarder. Il a l'air en très mauvais état.

Elle fit apparaître un brancard et, d'un mouvement fluide et lent de sa baguette, souleva le corps de Severus pour le déposer avec toute la douceur possible dessus. Aurora s'assura qu'il ne perde pas trop de sang durant le trajet, mais c'était peine perdue. L'hémorragie semblait intarissable. Pendant ce temps, Potter et ses amis s'occupaient de l'auror sans ménagement.

Arrivés hors du souterrain, Aurora osa enfin poser la question qui torturait son esprit et son cœur depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Vous…Il… Enfin… Que lui arrivera-t-il lorsqu'il sera hors de danger ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Potter.

- Les aurors vont l'emmener à Azkaban ?

- Pourquoi Azkaban ? C'est un héros.

Aurora ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez toujours en vie et que vous ayez vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Potter, mais… Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de perte ?

La nuit semblait avoir été longue pour tout le monde. Une lassitude, une fatigue et une tristesse immenses se lisaient sur leurs visages. Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, Granger parvint enfin à raconter les grandes lignes de la bataille. En effet, Severus était un héros, et elle était d'autant plus fière de l'avoir sauvé. Mais tous ces morts… Elle ne put retenir les pleurs qui coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Quant à ses compagnons, ils semblaient avoir trop pleuré pour pouvoir encore verser une larme.

Ils parvinrent enfin au château et Aurora pu découvrir toute l'étendue des dégâts. L'infirmerie était plus que bondée. Des médicomages venus de Sainte-Mangouste étaient arrivés tôt ce matin en renfort pour s'occuper des blessés. Ils avaient emmené les personnes transportables à l'hôpital, et il ne restait donc à Poudlard que les sorciers dans un état grave.

Le changement d'atmosphère était brutal. On passait d'un calme morbide à une effervescence soutenue dans le but de sauver ceux qui restaient à sauver. Severus fut vite pris en charge par un médicomage. Aurora lui montra la blessure de Severus et lui dressa la liste de tous les soins qu'elle lui avait apporté.

- Et bien on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance, commença l'homme. Il a été mordu par un serpent, comme nous l'a dit monsieur Potter. Il aurait dû mourir à cause du venin il y a longtemps déjà. Mais grâce au surdosage de potion de régénération sanguine, il a pu l'évacuer cette nuit sans perdre de sang. Il s'en sortira vite, grâce à vous, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Puis il emmena Severus qui reposait maintenant sur un lit blanc. Merveilleusement soulagée de la déclaration du médicomage, Aurora le regarda s'en aller le cœur plus léger. Elle observa ensuite la tristesse des sorciers et des sorcières autour d'elle, et se laissa submerger à nouveau par une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait avoir pris une grande part de la situation en main.

- Comment allez-vous, Aurora ? demanda la directrice.

- Je vais bien, merci. Comment avez-vous su que nous étions là-bas ? demanda-t-elle après un temps.

- Monsieur Potter vous a vu partir en compagnie de Finley. Il a dit que Severus se trouvait dans la cabane hurlante et trouvait l'attitude de Finley étrange. Et vous savez comment il est… Il est parti en courant à votre suite, répondit Minerva, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Il est arrivé juste à temps… Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai même pas remercié pour tout à l'heure.

- Weasley m'a dit que Potter souhaitait être seul un moment. La nuit a été difficile.

Le silence s'installa. Minerva s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Aurora lui dit :

- Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, dîtes-le moi, professeur.

- Merci Aurora, votre aide sera la bienvenue pour la reconstruction, répondit-elle en désignant les ruines du château.

Aurora hocha la tête, et la directrice partit où l'on avait besoin d'elle.


	3. Réveil et Aveu

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil et Aveu**

Une obscurité et un silence absolus régnaient dans la pièce. Seule une odeur entêtante de médicament mêlée à celle plus lourde du sang informa Severus qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre par Nagini, mais la blessure le faisait encore souffrir le martyr. Tout son corps semblait engourdi et incapable du moindre geste.

Il tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits mais son cerveau paraissait aussi rouillé que ses membres. Toutefois, des flashes de souvenirs le frappaient par vagues intermittentes, et après quelques minutes à réfléchir, il en vint à se demander la raison de sa survie. L'image de l'énorme serpent s'attaquant à lui s'imposait à ses yeux, puis celle de Potter et des souvenirs qu'il lui avait remis in extremis. Mais était-il parvenu à les regarder ? Avait-il réussi la seule chose pour laquelle il devait vivre ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il été bel et bien détruit cette fois ?

Severus en avait la quasi certitude. Sinon, pourquoi le Maître aurait-il ordonné de le sauver ? De plus, il n'y avait vraiment que ce stupide Survivant pour avoir voulu qu'on le guérisse. Qui d'autre ne le considérait pas comme le traître qui avait tué Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Non. Personne d'autre que cet abruti de Saint Potter n'aurait eu l'idée de lui venir en aide. En outre, c'était la seule personne en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres à savoir qu'il se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Manquer de mourir dans la Cabane Hurlante… Quelle ironie ! Il se rappelait la mauvaise blague que Black lui avait faite alors qu'ils étaient en cinquième année. Il avait bien failli se retrouver poilu à chaque pleine lune, et même mourir, si Potter Senior ne l'avait pas sauvé. Et là, le fils Potter l'avait encore sauvé. Au même endroit ! C'était pire que mourir. Tellement pire…

Maintenant, il allait être obligé de vivre alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun but dans la vie. Qu'allait-il faire quand il serait complètement rétabli ? Continuer à donner des cours à ces horribles cornichons ? Aux gosses de Potter, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que l'un deux réussirait à lui sauver la vie aussi, et que Severus perdrait un peu plus de dignité à chaque nouvelle génération de Potter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure enfin…

Le professeur sombrait dans un abyme de colère et de tristesse mêlées. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se dérouleraient comme cela. Pendant un instant, il s'était senti si proche d'elle, si proche de la revoir enfin… Puis, après un long moment à réfléchir sur la misérable vie qu'il lui restait, ce fut dans un sommeil profond qu'il sombra.

Dès la fin de la guerre, la reconstruction du château avait débuté. On avait fait appel à des architectomages, mais la participation des habitants de Poudlard était essentielle pour que le château redevienne exactement tel qu'il était avant d'être sévèrement endommagé. Aurora travaillait donc tous les jours à la restauration en compagnie de la plupart des survivants. Elèves comme professeurs mettaient la main à la pâte et la directrice semblait satisfaite de l'avancée des travaux.

Tout le monde avait besoin de s'occuper pour oublier les horreurs de la guerre et d'évacuer leur tristesse dans le travail. Ces heures d'occupation bienvenues étaient entrecoupées par des enterrements, des moments d'accablement, de désespoir et de réconfort mutuel.

Il était dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle tout le monde s'arrêtait de travailler. Aurora rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et, comme tous les jours, parcourut le chemin qui la menait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle venait voir Severus, s'asseyait près de lui et le regardait dormir. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait là et n'avait encore pas ouvert un œil. Les médicomages n'étaient pas inquiets de son état, mais la sorcière craignait qu'il ne se réveille pas, et que tous ses efforts avaient été vains.

Elle ouvrit la grande porte de l'infirmerie et s'avança dans la salle, jusqu'au lit de Severus. Mme Pomfresh en sortit et sourit largement à Aurora lorsqu'elle la vit.

- Il s'est réveillé, Professeur. Il avait encore mal alors je lui ai donné une potion calmante. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez.

Le cœur d'Aurora fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas espéré en vain ! Avec appréhension, elle s'avança vers le rideau blanc qu'elle tira légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir s'approcher du lit sur lequel était allongé Severus, qui, bien que pâle, semblait se porter plutôt bien.

Soudain, la panique la prit à la gorge et elle faillit refermer le rideau et partir : et s'il ne pensait toujours qu'à cette Lily ? Et s'il se fichait complètement d'elle, Aurora ? Mais Severus avait tourné la tête vers elle en entendant le rideau, ce qui lui avait décroché une grimace de douleur. Il semblait plutôt surpris de la voir, mais lui dit néanmoins :

- Bonsoir, Professeur.

Enfin elle entendait à nouveau cette voix qui la faisait chavirer ! Un frisson de plaisir avait dansé sur sa peau à l'entente de ces deux simples mots.

- Bonsoir, Severus. Vous vous sentez mieux à ce que je vois !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Pourquoi la professeur d'astronomie venait-elle le voir ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais échangé plus que quelques mots dans la salle des professeurs. Qu'auraient-ils eu à se dire de toute façon ? Il détestait l'astronomie, et du peu qu'il se souvenait pour avoir vaguement discuté avec elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre disposition pour les potions. Ou la défense contre les forces du mal. Ou quoi que ce soit…hormis l'astronomie. Il la considérait comme inutile et ennuyeuse.

Aurora éprouvait un malaise grandissant. Bien sûr, elle connaissait Severus, et savait qu'il n'était pas un grand bavard. En plus, il devait avoir besoin de repos. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de partir. Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre congé, elle se mit à faire la conversation : une autre petite voix dans sa tête lui avait fait remarqué que maintenant qu'il était vivant et réveillé, il fallait profiter de lui…

- Vous savez, la reconstruction du château avance bien. Les architectomages font un travail extraordinaire. Et puis tout le monde s'entraide, c'est merveilleux. Quand vous serez rétabli, vous pourrez nous aider à restaurer les cachots. Une grande partie s'est effondrée et…il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentard qui se sont proposés pour nous épauler.

Inutile, ennuyeuse et mièvre… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Bien entendu…

- Vous avez eu de la chance, Severus, un peu plus et vous auriez pu…

- C'est certain. Quelle était la chance pour que Potter ne meure pas et vienne me chercher dans la cabane hurlante…?

- Et bien… Je suis allée chercher de l'aide et je suis tombée sur lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ?

- Mme Pomfresh ne vous a pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Non.

Finalement, elle allait peut-être lui être utile à quelque chose…

Aurora, qui était restée debout jusque là, s'assit au bord du lit. Elle se trouvait si près de lui à présent… Elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, trop inquiète pour sa santé, mais elle se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait mal rasé. Cela lui allait si bien… La partie d'elle qui voulait partir un peu plus tôt la morigéna d'être puérile à ce point. Elle se sentait pire qu'une adolescente subissant un sévère déferlement d'hormones.

Elle parvint tout de même à recouvrer un peu d'esprit et lui fit un récit bref des événements de cette nuit-là. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle vit le visage de Severus passer de l'indifférence à un masque d'impassibilité qu'il semblait avoir du mal à conserver. Il ne la remercia même pas, ne sembla pas apprécier une seconde d'être encore en vie grâce à elle, et demanda simplement, d'une voix blanche :

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Severus ne pouvait y croire ! C'était elle, et non pas Potter qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait encore moins de raisons que lui de faire une chose pareille… Il était atterré.

Aurora resta plusieurs secondes sans parler ni esquisser le moindre geste. Elle regardait simplement ses mains, qu'elle triturait sans cesse, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais la vie pouvait être si courte… A quoi cela servirait-il de ne pas lui avouer la vérité à ce stade ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et commença :

- Severus… Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais…dès que je suis arrivée à Poudlard et que je vous ai rencontré… Je…

Elle inspira à nouveau et recommença, les joues en feu :

- Vous êtes brillant. Vous êtes incroyablement courageux. Vous êtes un sorcier extraordinaire. Vous me rendez folle, Severus. Je vous aime.

Severus faillit éclater d'un rire cassant. Il hésita un instant à lui demander si elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais, au regard qu'elle lui lançait, il comprit qu'elle disait la vérité. Ses yeux chocolat fixaient les siens, plein d'espoir, de franchise et de crainte de se faire rejeter. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de telles absurdités, et il ne savait que répondre à la jeune femme. Un mal de tête avait commencé à poindre pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire, et il commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir à cause de la potion qu'il avait ingurgité un peu plus tôt. En même temps, une colère insidieuse s'était emparé de lui à l'encontre de celle qui l'avait éloigné de Lily et du repos qu'il attendait tant.

Aurora, attendant vainement que Severus réponde quelque chose, vit dans les yeux du professeur que son aveu embarrassant ne l'enchantait guère. Après un long silence gêné, elle se leva et, tournant le dos à Severus pour cacher les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, murmura un « bonne nuit », poussa le rideau et le referma derrière elle.

Severus la regarda partir, l'air impassible, mais intérieurement soulagé qu'elle s'en aille. Il l'entendit se cogner dans le lit d'à côté et la plainte qu'elle avait essayé d'étouffer. Sinistra amoureuse de lui… Et il la « rendait folle »… Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses, pensa-t-il, un rictus sarcastique étirant ses lèvres. Il fallait être folle à lier pour avoir essayé de le sauver à tout prix, comme elle l'avait fait. Tout ça parce qu'il était « incroyablement courageux », et un « sorcier extraordinaire ». Et il était aussi complètement impassible à ces compliments.

En s'endormant, il fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'une femme lui avait dit une chose semblable. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Aurora était la première, et une vague de solitude et de mal-être le submergea alors. Finalement, peut-être ne se fichait-il pas à ce point de la déclaration maladroite de cette femme qui l'obligeait à continuer de vivre… Puis ses pensées partirent vers Lily et enfin il s'endormit sur l'image de ses yeux d'émeraude.

Aurora avait fait son possible pour partir aussi digne qu'elle l'avait pu -ce qui fut difficile après s'être pris le pied dans le lit voisin de celui de Severus- et était sortie de l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle parcourut les couloirs déserts sans but un long moment, ressassant leur conversation, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, incessantes, laissant derrière elles un goût de sel sur ses lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il lui accorderait la moindre attention, bien qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie ? Et comment aurait-il dû réagir après tout ? Il n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme à lui sauter au cou. Il aurait néanmoins pu la remercier… Mais il venait de prendre sa potion, et il était loin d'être rétabli. Il devait encore souffrir, le pauvre…Une foule de raisons pouvaient expliquer son comportement après tout.

Le cœur et la raison de la jeune femme ne parvenaient définitivement pas à s'accorder. L'un voulait continuer à espérer malgré l'échec apparent de son aveu tandis que l'autre tenait à effacer cet épisode ainsi que toutes ces années d'amour inavoué. Aurora rejoignit son lit et passa la nuit à se battre avec elle-même. Chaque fois qu'elle se décidait d'oublier Severus, qu'elle se trouvait à deux doigts de faire sa valise pour de quitter Poudlard une fois pour toutes, la pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir lui coupait toute bonne résolution et elle renonçait à s'en aller. Au petit matin enfin, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil aussi tourmenté qu'elle.


	4. Rencontre Nocturne

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre nocturne

- Bon et bien je vois que vous êtes bien remis, Severus, lança gaiement Madame Pomfresh après l'avoir ausculté une dernière fois.

Severus ne répondit rien. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il aurait aimé partir. Mais contre toute attente, lui, Severus Rogue n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec l'infirmière. Il avait donc passé une semaine à essayer par tous les moyens de la faire changer d'avis pour qu'elle le laisse sortir : conversations raisonnables, bouderies, comportement infect, impassibilité, menaces… Rien n'avait marché. C'est donc intérieurement satisfait que Severus quitta l'infirmerie après un remerciement à contre cœur à Madame Pomfresh.

En arpentant pour la première fois depuis des jours les couloirs frais de Poudlard malgré la douceur de l'été qui s'annonçait, Severus repensa à l'horrible semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Non seulement on le retenait contre son gré à l'infirmerie alors qu'il se sentait tout à fait en état de partir, mais en plus, quand les personnes vivant encore dans le château avaient appris qu'il allait mieux, elles avaient toutes défilé les unes derrière les autres à son chevet pour « lui apporter leur soutien ». Comme s'il avait besoin de soutien…

Seule Sinistra n'était pas revenue. Cela ne le surprenait aucunement et ne le chagrinait en aucun cas, mais il aurait nettement préféré qu'elle vienne le voir tous les jours plutôt que Potter ne lui rende visite une seule fois… Severus avait renoncé il y avait maintenant longtemps à la magie noire et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il aurait donné cher pour mettre la main sur sa baguette magique le jour où le fameux Survivant était venu s'enquérir de sa santé. Il lui aurait volontiers montré toute la panoplie de maléfices qu'il connaissait. Et il en connaissait beaucoup.

Comment avait-il pu survivre à la pitié qu'il avait vu dans les yeux émeraudes du garçon ? Pitié dans le regard, dans les paroles… Mais que Potter ait osé poser sa main sur son épaule avec toujours cette même pitié… Non ! A cet instant il avait bien failli étrangler Celui-qui-avait-survécu-mais-qui-aurait-dû-y-penser-à-deux-fois-avant-de-tapoter-l'épaule-de-Severus-Rogue ! Mais Severus avait réussi à résister à cette tentation et avait juste intimé à Potter de sortir et de ne plus jamais revenir le voir. Potter avait bien compris le message, et Severus avait eu nettement moins de visites après celle-ci.

Pourtant, Severus était parvenu à paraître aimable au début de leur conversation. Potter avait même réussi à lui faire dire qu'il participerait à la reconstruction des cachots. Bien sûr, il était un Serpentard et en tant que tel, il pouvait tout à fait ne pas tenir parole, sortir du château à l'instant même et regagner sa maison, Impasse du Tisseur… Où il serait seul et désœuvré… Mais Potter avait joué un atout fatal pour lui : « Le Professeur Dumbledore aurait été tellement affligé de voir le château dans un tel état… Il aurait sûrement apprécié que son plus fidèle allié, vous, prenne part à la reconstruction. » Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Hormis se rendre au cachot et aider les autres ? Potter lui avait dit que c'était Slughorn qui avait pris la direction des opérations là-bas. Severus ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser le soin à cet homme-là d'arranger la plus belle partie du château… Il avait donc décidé de se mettre lui-aussi au travail, dès le lendemain matin.

Aurora déprimait. Elle ne cessait de ressasser sa visite à l'infirmerie. D'un côté, elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments. Après tout, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle aurait toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait si déçue de la manière dont Severus les avait reçus. Pas un mot. Elle avait même cru discerner une once de moquerie dans son regard. Vite éteinte, certes, mais plus elle revoyait la scène et plus elle était persuadée de l'avoir vue.

Des dizaines de personnes séjournaient au château et pourtant elle se sentait si seule… Bien sûr elle discutait de tout et de rien avec les autres, mais personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et cela l'attristait d'autant plus. Personne ne s'intéressait à elle, comme d'habitude. Le soir, Aurora montait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et regardait le ciel et les étoiles pendant des heures.

Ce soir, la lune était presque pleine et trônait haut dans le ciel, illuminant de sa lumière douce et blanche le parc, la forêt et les alentours du château. Elle se reflétait dans le lac et Aurora pouvait voir les ondulations de l'eau causées par le calmar géant. Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le parc et se posa sur la tombe blanche du Professeur Dumbledore. Il avait fallu la réparer, elle aussi. Puis ses yeux se rivèrent sur le saule cogneur et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse nuit où elle avait sauvé Severus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Severus qui avait assassiné le Dumbledore à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait. Severus qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une femme morte des années auparavant.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle décida de redescendre. Un silence profond régnait dans le château alors qu'elle descendait l'immense escalier qui la menait vers le Hall. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et son pied se prit dans une marche traître. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir, elle dégringola les quelques marches restantes et fut projetée en arrière juste avant de retomber sur le sol lorsqu'un sort la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol de pierre et tenta de reprendre son souffle coupé sur le dos. Une silhouette sombre se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme roula sur le côté et se mit à quatre pattes, mais n'essaya pas de se relever. L'air ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans ses poumons et tout son corps la faisait souffrir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas grièvement blessée.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ? lança froidement une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle la toisait de toute sa hauteur et jetait sur elle un regard méfiant et coléreux. Entre deux respirations sifflantes, Aurora répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de vous attaquer.

Aurora n'aimait pas du tout la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette impression d'infériorité la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle avait du mal à se relever.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous bondi sur moi dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il d'un air hautain.

- Mais enfin Severus, pourquoi vous attaquerais-je ?

S'aidant du mur, puisque Severus se semblait pas décidé à faire le moindre geste dans sa direction, Aurora se releva. Il tenait sa baguette braquée sur elle.

- Parce que je n'accorde aucune importance à vos…sentiments ?

Le mépris dans sa voix était palpable. La douleur de ces paroles étaient nettement plus forte que celle due à la chute d'Aurora. Mais elle décida de passer outre et de s'expliquer malgré tout.

- Ce serait vraiment puéril de ma part, Severus, commença-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Et honnêtement, aucun sorcier sur terre n'attaquerait un autre sorcier en lui sautant dessus depuis un escalier. C'est ridicule. Il utiliserait sa baguette.

Aurora se sentait plutôt fière de son laïus. Quasiment lui dire qu'il était ridicule…elle n'aurait jamais osé y penser. Certes, elle avait envie de l'étrangler à cet instant. Certes, elle aurait aimé l'attaquer pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela l'ennuyait d'avouer pourquoi elle lui avait « bondi dessus », mais elle ajouta :

- J'ai trébuché à cause de la marche, c'est tout. Et Severus, si je peux me permettre, je trouve que vous vous accordez beaucoup d'importance si vous pensez que je puisse faire une chose pareille à cause de vous.

Elle aussi savait mettre du mépris dans ses paroles. La faible lumière des torches dansait sur les murs et illuminait doucement le visage de Severus. La jeune femme avait vu la mâchoire du professeur se crisper à la fin de sa tirade. Il semblait hésiter sur la manière dont il devait répondre. Mais un rictus finit par fleurir sur ses lèvres fines.

- Oh… Je pense être un sorcier bien trop extraordinaire pour me méprendre à ce point. Et la folie pourrait vous avoir conduit à faire une chose si stupide.

Aurora sentit un feu dévorant monter à ses joues. Comment osait-il reprendre ses mots…? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il tant à lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement s'excuser de lui avoir lancé un sort et vaquer à ses occupations ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne voulait-elle absolument pas qu'il vaque à ses occupations mais qu'il reste avec elle ? Effectivement, il la rendait folle au sens propre du terme. Une colère brûlante montait en elle tandis que les mots de Severus résonnaient dans sa tête et lui faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide.

Severus semblait sur le point de partir et commença à se retourner, son rictus satisfait le plus méprisable sur les lèvres. Aurora l'agrippa par le bras et le fit se tourner vers elle de nouveau. La chaleur de son bras lui donna un frisson, mais elle lança :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et dégagea son bras.

- Quoi, « ça » ?

- Vous moquer de moi, des sentiments que j'aie pu…que je peux avoir. Vous auriez pu tout de même me répondre quelque chose, me dire merci. Je vous ai sauvé la vie !

Une colère froide brillait dans le regard de Severus.

- Vous dire merci ? De m'avoir sauvé ? Vous voulez vraiment que je vous réponde quelque chose à vos sentiments ? Très bien.

Aurora n'était plus très sûre de vouloir qu'il parle vu le ton qu'il avait prit, mais elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher maintenant…

- Je vous hais, professeur. Je vous hais de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je me fiche complètement de vos sentiments, mais je peux vous dire que jamais je ne les partagerais, cracha-t-il. Et non, jamais je ne vous remercierai pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote, et vous pouvez ne vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! Je ne vous avais rien demandé !

La gifle que Severus reçut soudain fut violente et douloureuse. Un torrent de larmes ruisselait sur les joue d'Aurora, mais elle répondit tout de même :

- C'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de cette Lily que vous n'arrêtiez pas d'appeler pendant que je vous soignais. Mais elle est morte, Severus ! Depuis des années ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose. Si vous n'y arrivez pas et que vous ne voulez même pas vivre alors que vous en avez la possibilité maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes pathétique !

Severus avait pâli quand il avait entendu le nom de Lily, et Aurora crut qu'il allait lui jeter un sort après qu'elle eut fini de parler. Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette et il avait même amorcé un mouvement. Mais après un dernier regard empli de haine et de douleur mal dissimulée, il tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, sans un mot de plus.

Aurora resta plantée là un long moment, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues et de son cou. Puis elle se décida de rejoindre sa chambre et se coucha, le corps endolori de sa chute et frissonnant.

Severus s'évertuait à ne pas penser à la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne savait pas où il pouvait dormir ni quelle partie du château était impraticable. Il se dit avec ironie qu'il aurait dû mieux écouter Potter parler de la reconstruction lors de sa visite. En passant dans les couloirs, il remettait les choses qui ne l'étaient pas à leur place et se fit rabrouer plusieurs fois par les tableaux endormis qu'il déplaçait de quelques centimètres. Il déambulait dans le château sans but et n'avait même pas envie de dormir malgré l'heure tardive.

Il passa par hasard devant la Salle sur Demande et se dit que c'était l'endroit parfait où dormir cette nuit. Après trois passages devant la porte, celle-ci apparut et il entra. La chambre bien éclairée contenait un lit dans les tons vert et argent, une commode, des étagères remplies de livres et une porte sur la droite menait à une salle de bains. Après avoir prit une douche brulante, Severus se mit en pyjama et regarda les titres des livres avant d'en choisir un. Au bout d'une heure, la fatigue le submergea et il sombra dans un lourd sommeil. Mais il avait bien fallu faire un peu d'Occlumencie pour éviter les mauvais rêves…


	5. Pas de steak, finalement

**Chapitre 5 : Pas de steak, finalement…**

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Professeur McGonagall, répondit le Maître des Potions en inclinant la tête vers le professeur de Métamorphose.

Une immense table en bois verni avait remplacé les traditionnelles tables de chacune des quatre maisons dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu participer à la reconstruction du château et les architectomages s'y rendaient chaque matin prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et il en était de même le midi et le soir. Severus se retrouvait donc pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité en compagnie de nombreuses personnes. Il prit place entre le Professeur McGonagall et quelqu'un qui devait probablement être un architectomage puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Potter et tous les autres étaient attablés eux-aussi. Ils l'avaient tous salués poliment mais Severus savait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu. Seule Sinistra n'avait pas fait le moindre geste vers lui. Elle restait les yeux rivés obstinément sur son bol de porridge. Malheureusement pour lui, la place qu'il avait choisie donnait une vue imprenable sur la sorcière, et il était d'autant plus difficile de chasser leur dispute de la veille dans ces conditions.

D'autres sorciers arrivaient encore, saluaient l'assemblée, et enfin se mettaient à manger et à discuter. Severus les voyait froncer les sourcils très légèrement quand leurs regards se posaient sur lui ; comme s'il était l'élément perturbateur d'une routine bien huilée. Et placé où il l'était, il devait certainement occuper une place appartenant déjà à quelqu'un, bien que personne ne lui en ait fait la remarque. Une atmosphère quelque peu morose régnait. Les visages étaient tirés par la fatigue et le chagrin, mais chacun tentait de penser à autre chose qu'aux événements qui avaient mis le château dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Le regard de Severus se posa enfin sur les plats qui l'entouraient. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose de solide et de bon. L'infirmière l'avait condamné au bouillon et à une chose qu'elle appelait yaourt, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir un bon steak sous la dent. Mais en attendant le midi, il tartina ses toasts de beurre et demanda ensuite à son voisin architectomage - un certain Jeremiah - de lui passer le café.

Il dut ensuite écouter Slughorn lui expliquer comment et pourquoi il avait voulu faire des modifications dans l'agencement des cachots, bien trop vieillots et froids à son goût. Severus se retint de lui jeter son café brulant au visage et serra les dents, mais ne put se retenir de faire la remarque que la reconstruction avait pour but de réparer le château pour lui rendre son aspect initial.

- Mais enfin Severus, autant en profiter pour apporter des améliorations ! rétorqua Slughorn.

- Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit nécessaire. Les cachots me semblent très bien comme ils sont.

- Bien sûr, vous-même êtes fr…habitué, et le changement parait toujours absurde quand on ne sait pas que cela peut être mieux.

Severus avait-il rêvé ou Slughorn avait failli dire qu'il était froid comme les cachots ? Il but une gorgée de son café et posa résolument son regard sur ses toasts, ne répondant pas à cette limace de Slughorn.

- Je suis d'accord avec le Professeur Slughorn : les cachots sont nettement plus accueillants maintenant. Il faut arrêter de se borner au passé et avancer un peu Severus, si vous voulez mon avis.

Severus leva les yeux vers Sinistra et la fusilla du regard. N'était-elle pas capable de le laisser tranquille ? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase à double-sens ? Elle n'allait quand même pas continuer de le harceler avec ses histoires devant tout le monde ! Severus avait brusquement très chaud. Il finit son café en quelques gorgées et se leva.

- Très bien. Je vais voir ces fameux changements.

- Merveilleux Severus. Je vous accompagne, répondit Slughorn en se levant à son tour.

Tout en marchant, Slughorn ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les architectomages, et en particulier sur le voisin de table de Severus, Jeremiah Soal, qui avait eu la plupart des idées qui avaient transformé les cachots en « souterrains élégants et chaleureux ». Severus quant à lui ne savait si c'était les bavardages de Slughorn, mais un mal de tête commençait à poindre. Ils descendirent enfin la volée de marches qui menaient à leur destination et Severus put constater les changements. Ou dégâts, selon son appréciation. On avait rajouté de nombreuses torches sur les murs et des tapis colorés recouvraient les dalles de pierre. On avait aussi ajouté d'odieux tableaux sur les murs et remplacé son préféré…

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante frappa Severus en plein cœur alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de potion. La main crispée sur sa poitrine, il tomba à genoux et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le souffle court, il leva la tête vers Slughorn qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Heureusement, le cerveau de Severus continuait de fonctionner et il réussit à murmurer :

- Bézoard…

Il eut ensuite une violente quinte de toux pendant que Slughorn réalisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Le vieil homme courut tant bien que mal vers la réserve d'ingrédients et fouilla frénétiquement dans les tiroirs. Enfin il trouva la petite pierre qu'il cherchait. Mais quand il se retourna, il vit Severus étendu sur le sol, pris de terribles convulsions.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Avec difficultés, Slughorn fourra la pierre au fond de la gorge de Severus et le libéra du sortilège.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix grave.

Severus parvenait difficilement à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait Slughorn au dessus de lui et l'entendait parler à quelqu'un. Tous ses membres semblaient engourdis et tout son corps lui faisait mal. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir le poison lutter contre les effets du bézoard, comme si son sang se coagulait dans ses veines et qu'un acide brulant dissolvait les caillots. Puis la douleur se fit trop forte pour être supportée éveillé et il sombra.

Aurora se rendit comme tous les midis à la Grande Salle. Elle avait passé toute la matinée seule au sixième étage, son habituelle acolyte ayant voulu passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard en charmante compagnie. Arrivée à destination, elle trouva la tablée en pleine discussion.

- …mais qui voudrait faire une chose pareille, voyons ?

- Il faut dire qu'il doit avoir quelques ennemis étant donné…son passé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous pensez à des mangemorts ?

Aurora prit sa place et se tourna vers le Professeur McGonagall qui tenait une discussion animée avec le Professeur Flitwick.

- On sait s'il va s'en sortir ? demanda le petit homme de sa voix flutée.

- Oui, Horace m'a dit qu'il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu mais il ne devrait y avoir aucune séquelle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Aurora à voix basse.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick échangèrent un regard.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, Aurora ? On a essayé d'empoisonner Severus tout à l'heure. Si Horace n'avait pas été là, Dieu seul sait dans quel état il serait maintenant…

La jeune femme avait brusquement pâli et ses mains étaient tellement serrés autour de ses couverts que ses articulations avaient blanchi.

- Mais qui ça, « on » ? Un criminel rôde encore ici ? Mais j'y pense, où est Severus ? Est-il en sécurité ?

- Et bien professeur, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Vous voulez un peu de thé ? demanda gentiment le professeur Flitwick.

Aurora tenta de se reprendre tant bien que mal. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de plus que cela. Le coupable est très certainement parmi nous, mais aucune piste n'est à exclure. Malheureusement les Aurors sont assez occupés avec les arrestations des derniers mangemorts ces temps-ci. Nous les avons prévenus mais comme Severus va bien, disons qu'ils ne se montrent pas très pressés, expliqua le Professeur McGonagall. Pour le moment, Horace monte la garde à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle.

Aurora mangea rapidement, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment d'appétit depuis sa dispute avec Severus et ne parvenait pas à dormir avant des heures la nuit. Malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, elle avait décidé de ne pas abandonner et d'essayer par tous les moyens de faire comprendre à Severus que sa vie n'était pas finie et qu'il était tout à fait capable d'être heureux. La jeune femme se rendait bien compte que sa tâche ne serait pas aisée et qu'il allait falloir beaucoup de temps à Severus pour panser ses blessures et oublier le passé, mais elle avait toujours l'espoir qu'elle pourrait arranger les choses.

Elle décida de prendre la relève du Professeur Slughorn au chevet de Severus puisque les travaux du sixième étage étaient quasiment terminés, et, elle devait bien l'avouer, parce qu'elle avait envie de voir Severus. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, le Professeur Slughorn se trouvait devant la porte, l'air grave.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air inquiet.

- Madame Pomfresh m'a assuré qu'il s'en sortirait bien. Avec le bézoard en plus de tout l'antipoison qu'il avait encore dans le sang, il devrait être sur pied en moins de deux, répondit-il avec un pâle sourire.

- Heureusement que vous étiez au bon endroit au bon moment… Vous devriez aller vous reposer, je vais prendre le relai, ajouta gentiment Aurora.

Slughorn la regarda alors avec un air suspicieux qui faisait frémir sa moustache. Il la jaugea des pieds à la tête, ce qu'Aurora trouvait très insultant, mais les lèvres pincées, elle ne dit rien.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous soucier de sa santé, commença-t-il. Pourquoi cela ?

Aurora le regarda, bouche bée. Slughorn pensait qu'elle pouvait être responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Severus. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle était désespérément amoureuse du Maître des Potions ? Severus avait bien pensé qu'elle l'avait attaqué par vengeance. Slughorn pouvait tout à fait penser la même chose.

- C'est moi qui l'ai soigné et ramené de la Cabane Hurlante le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu. Honnêtement je pense qu'il serait idiot de m'être donné toute cette peine et d'avoir pris tous ces risques pour que Severus meure assassiné deux semaines plus tard.

Slughorn la regarda, l'air dubitatif.

- J'ai autant de raison que vous de vouloir tuer Severus, Horace. Vous n'en avez aucune, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Pourquoi tout devait toujours être si compliqué, par Merlin ? Aurora attendit patiemment que Slughorn réfléchisse. Après un long moment, il hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le Hall. Aurora soupira alors de soulagement et entra dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'avança vers elle et la jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle venait s'enquérir de la santé de Severus et veiller sur lui en cas de nouvelle attaque. L'infirmière lui sourit et lui désigna le lit entouré de rideaux blancs que Severus avait déjà occupé les semaines précédentes.

Aurora ouvrit le rideau et fit face à la baguette de Severus qu'il avait dégainé à l'instant même où il avait vu le tissu blanc bouger.

- C'est moi, Severus. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, voyons. Baissez votre baguette.

- Que faîtes-vous encore là ? demanda-t-il, la baguette toujours pointée vers le visage d'Aurora.

- Je suis là au cas où la personne qui vous a empoisonné vous attaquerait à nouveau.

- Et qui me prouve que ce n'est pas vous, comme l'autre soir ?

- Oh Severus, arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! Je suis là pour vous aider et je n'ai aucune envie de vengeance ou une imbécilité de ce genre. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas en position de choisir vos amis, alors faîtes-moi un peu confiance s'il vous plait.

Severus parut la jauger, comme Slughorn l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert à cet instant. Après un moment, il haussa les épaules avec une moue mi-coléreuse, mi-satisfaite, et se cala plus confortablement dans son lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demande Aurora d'une voix plus douce.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et ne répondit rien.

- Vous savez, je vous ai fait bien trop de compliments la dernière fois, mais je peux aussi parler de vos très nombreux défauts. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle vous gardait ici jusqu'à demain soir, ce qui me laisse un temps non négligeable pour vous faire ma liste.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je vous ferais remarquer que je sais très bien me défendre tout seul…

- Oui… Ca se voit, répondit Aurora en regardant le lit de Severus, un sourire ironique flottant légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Severus lui lança un regard assassin et ne répondit pas. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de Sinistra et de ses bons sentiments. Et surtout, il ne supportait pas qu'on le tourne en ridicule. Après un long silence, il demanda :

- Puisque vous êtes si encline à m'aider, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Si vous me demandez de partir et de vous laisser sans protection, c'est non, répondit Aurora du tac-au-tac.

Severus serra les dents et ne dit rien. Il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant. Il était excédé que Madame Pomfresh le garde encore ici alors qu'il se sentait tout à fait rétabli. Oui, sa tête tournait encore un peu et la douleur à sa poitrine le tiraillait toujours, mais il ne supportait plus d'être alité. En plus il s'ennuyait à mourir. Et comme il n'avait rien à faire, il ruminait tout ce que cette horrible sorcière qui le persécutait sans relâche lui avait dit.

Il la regarda soupirer et faire apparaître une chaise à côté de son lit. Puis elle s'assit et croisa les bras. Elle avait continué de le regarder un moment, puis avait pris la première bouteille de potion qu'elle avait trouvé sur la petite table de chevet et s'était mise à lire l'étiquette. Severus profita alors de ce moment pour la détailler physiquement. Globalement, elle était tout à fait quelconque. Ni grosse, ni maigre. Ni belle, ni laide… Ni grande, ni petite… Elle se tenait une jambe croisée sur l'autre, le talon de sa botte relevé vers le lit. Sa robe de sorcier bleu roi descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Severus pouvait voir des petites étoiles dorées orner le bas de la robe, des manches et du col. Il retint un rictus ironique soulever le coin de ses lèvres : c'était comme s'il se baladait dans le château affublé d'une robe décorée de chaudrons bouillonnants…

Il leva les yeux encore un peu et les fixa sur les mains de la jeune femme. Severus les trouvait tolérables : longues, aux doigts fins et aux ongles plutôt courts. Un peu comme celles de Lily, pensa-t-il. Il se morigéna mentalement et son regard se porta vers le cou gracile d'Aurora, puis vers son menton orné d'une jolie fossette, puis vers ses lèvres pleines, d'un rose soutenu, presque rouge. Severus détourna vivement le regard. Non, il n'aimait pas ces lèvres qui semblaient l'inviter. Non, il n'aimait pas ces yeux chocolats ornés de ces longs cils noirs. Non, il n'aimait pas ces boucles brunes, presque noires, qui cascadaient sur les épaules de cette femme tout à fait quelconque. Et non, il n'avait pas envie de…

Severus serrait tellement les poings et la mâchoire sur ses draps que ses jointures avaient blanchi et qu'il avait mal aux dents. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas désiré une femme ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à une autre femme que Lily ? Et c'était elle, Sinistra, qui avait pollué son esprit avec ces pensées…ses pensées…nouvelles ? Obscènes ? Humaines ? Severus la haïssait. Elle lui avait enlevé Lily alros qu'il était à deux doigts de la rejoindre. Elle l'avait forcé à penser qu'il pourrait l'oublier s'il le voulait. Elle l'avait forcé à se rendre compte qu'il n'était rien qu'un homme comme les autres, doté d'un instinct aussi bas et bestial qu'un animal.

- Severus, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes vraiment pâle. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ?

Severus mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation, s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux en tenant toujours fermement sa baguette en main. Au cas où…


	6. Le Grand Frisson

**Chapitre 6 : Le Grand Frisson**

Le Professeur McGonagall avait remplacé Aurora à la tombée de la nuit et cette dernière avait regagné sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle avait rencontré les deux principaux architectomages qui travaillaient au château, Jeremiah Soal et Will Reynolds.

- Bonsoir, Miss ! lança joyeusement Jeremiah.

- Bonsoir ! renchérit Will.

- Tout s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui ? demanda Aurora, souriante.

- On a vraiment bien avancé, répondit Will. Je pense que nous aurons fini dans deux semaines si tout continue comme ça. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner maintenant, mais Potter m'a montré comment aller aux cuisines et…

Il tapota son estomac en riant avant de partir du côté des cuisines. Aurora se tourna vers Jeremiah.

- Vous allez vous coucher ? demanda le jeune homme.

Aurora acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du deuxième étage, où la plupart des personnes ayant décidé de rester au château habitaient.

- Comment va le Professeur Rogue ?

- Oh, il va plutôt bien. Il ne voulait même pas rester à l'infirmerie.

- C'est quand même fou qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver ici… Je discutais avec le Professeur McGonagall et elle me disait que personne n'avait la moindre idée à propos du coupable. Lui non plus n'en a pas ?

- Et bien s'il en a une, il ne l'a pas partagée avec moi, répondit Aurora.

Le silence se fit quelques instant, puis la jeune femme reprit la parole :

- Je trouve que vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, Jeremiah. Quand je pense à l'état du Hall il y a deux semaines encore… Mais dîtes-moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel âge avez-vous ? Vous paraissez si jeune !

- Merci, dit-il en souriant. J'ai vingt-sept ans.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Aurora qui s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir lorsqu'il demanda :

- Ai-je le droit à une question, moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'aimerais beaucoup boire un verre avec vous à Pré-au-Lard. Cela vous tenterait-il de m'accompagner demain soir ?

Aurora, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de demande, le regarda sans un mot et détailla l'agréable visage de Jeremiah. Elle regarda d'abord ses yeux gris -ou étaient-ils bleus ? - puis son regard glissa sur son nez droit et sur ses pommettes hautes et enfin ses lèvres… Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement plus pleine que la supérieure, et elles ressortaient plus rouges sur son visage mal rasé. Comme elle, il possédait une impressionnante chevelure bouclée, mais d'un noir profond aux reflets brillants à la lueur des torches. L'odeur de son parfum boisé parvenait jusqu'au nez fin d'Aurora et l'espace d'un instant, elle oublia tout à fait Severus et sa voix qui la faisait vibrer. Mais la beauté envoûtante de Jeremiah n'aurait su lui faire oublier son Maître des Potions longtemps.

- Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir proposé, Jeremiah. Mais…

- Juste un verre…fit-il, l'air triste, en se rapprochant d'Aurora qui avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre.

- Non merci, Jeremiah, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Bonne nuit. A demain, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Jeremiah s'inclina légèrement devant elle :

- Très bien. Bonne nuit à vous, Miss, répondit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Puis il se tourna vers sa propre chambre qui se trouvait quelques portes plus loin et disparut à l'intérieur. Aurora fit de même, puis continua vers la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle repensait aux événements de la journée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la personne qui avait essayé d'empoisonner Severus - et on pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'essayer. Cela avait dû se passer pendant le petit-déjeuner. La jeune femme se remémora la scène et les personnes présentes, mais aucune d'elles ne lui semblait faire un bon coupable.

L'après-midi lui avait semblé interminable, même si elle se trouvait en compagnie de Severus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à lui montrer ce que la vie pouvait lui apporter. Ce qu'_elle_ pouvait lui apporter. Mais en même temps, il semblait moins suspicieux quant à la nature de ses sentiments et de ses intentions. Finalement, elle arrivait à trouver du bon dans cette journée.

Et enfin il y avait eu la proposition de Jeremiah… Elle ne s'y serait jamais attendu une seconde. Cette attention lui faisait chaud au cœur, elle qui se sentait si seule ces derniers temps… Mais elle ne pouvait assurément pas aller boire un verre avec lui. Il était séduisant, semblait adorable, mais tant qu'elle avait l'espoir que Severus et elle finissent ensemble… Ses réflexions partaient inlassablement vers celui qu'elle aimait. Plus elle y pensait, plus il lui apparaissait certain que jamais Severus n'arriverait à se détacher du passé, et s'il le faisait, pourquoi la voudrait-il, elle ? Mais elle n'accepterait tout de même rien de Jeremiah. Elle n'était pas du genre à lui donner de faux espoirs alors qu'elle se sentait persuadée que rien ne pouvait éloigner son cœur de Severus. Et puis il était plus jeune qu'elle… Deux ans n'étaient peut-être pas grand-chose, mais Aurora se serait sentie mal à l'aise de cette différence, aussi minime soit elle. Elle aurait l'impression d'être une de ces femme-couguars qui sortent avec des minets pour se sentir plus jeunes.

Aurora sourit de sa propre bêtise et se mit au lit. L'image de Severus flottait dans son esprit alors qu'elle somnolait depuis un moment. Cette image était parfois remplacée par celle de Jeremiah, souriant, ses yeux magnifiques pétillants dans la demi-obscurité du couloir. Puis celle de Severus revenait, et Aurora revoyait son expression, cette haine qu'elle avait vu pendant un instant sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître l'origine de son sentiment. Le chemin serait encore long…

Severus remercia rapidement Slughorn d'avoir veillé à son chevet avant de quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain soir. Il rejoignit la Salle-sur-Demande la baguette à la main. Il avait réfléchi intensément les deux jours qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie et il en avait conclu que celui qui avait voulu sa mort se trouvait dans le château. Severus avait suspecté des mangemorts en fuite, mais c'était presque du suicide de revenir ici. Bien trop dangereux… Mais si ce n'était pas un mangemort, ce devait être quelqu'un présent au château. Il avait exclu Madame Pomfresh, le Professeur McGonagall, Slughorn… A peu près tous les professeurs, en fait. Oh, et il avait aussi exclu Sinistra de ses suspects.

Lorsqu'elle était venue prendre le relai de Slughorn, il avait vérifié qu'elle n'était pour rien dans cette tentative d'assassinat grâce à la Légilimencie. Il semblait aussi qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui… Mais résolvons un problème à la fois, se dit Severus, et la priorité était de trouver la personne qui voulait sa mort. Et si Sinistra tenait tellement à l'aider, qu'elle le fasse donc.

Severus avait rapidement rejoint la Salle-sur-Demande, qui était la salle la plus sûre à son goût. Et malgré une nuit quasi blanche à réfléchir, il se leva le lendemain aussi avancé qu'il l'était le jour d'avant. Il se rendit aux cuisines et non dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les elfes furent heureux de le lui préparer sur place. Il veilla précautionneusement à ne manger que ce que les elfes avaient cuisiné devant lui, et rien d'autre. Avant de partir, il avait aussi pris un bézoard et de l'antipoison, au cas où. Il gardait aussi précieusement sa baguette à la main ou tout près de lui en cas d'attaque.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il sortit des cuisines et se rendit aux cachots où il devait retrouver Slughorn. Il le vit en pleine discussion avec l'architectomage aux cheveux noirs, Jeremiah, et avec le Professeur Sinistra. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils le saluèrent tous chaleureusement et s'enquirent de sa santé. Severus les rassura et attendit les instructions du jeune homme qui l'envoya rénover le fond des cachots en compagnie, à son grand dam, de Sinistra. Cette dernière lui sourit de toutes ses dents et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Il la rejoignit, sa cape voletant derrière lui alors qu'un frisson le parcourut, faute à la fraîcheur des cachots.

- Vous m'en voulez, Severus ?

Severus s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, surpris :

- Je devrais ?

Ils se remirent en marche.

- Non, c'est que… Depuis hier, vous semblez…tendu quand je suis avec vous.

- On vient d'essayer de me tuer, j'ai le droit d'être tendu, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oui. Bien sûr… En fait, ce que je voulais vous dire…

- Si c'est encore pour me dire que je suis un homme exceptionnel, vous n'êtes pas obligée, la coupa-t-il, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Aurora secoua la tête avec véhémence :

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Enfin…ce n'est pas que je ne le pense pas…

Elle s'arrêta, et il en fit de même. Aurora prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer alors qu'il la regardait, interrogateur. Elle lui sourit, avant de reprendre :

- Vous devriez avoir honte…

Il parut d'autant plus surpris. Qu'avait-il encore fait…?

- Vous me faîtes perdre tous mes moyens, finit-elle en souriant légèrement après avoir expiré profondément.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

- Non. Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça l'autre soir.

Severus la regarda sans rien dire. Puis, voyant qu'elle attendait un geste de sa part, il haussa les épaules. Aurora ne savait plus comment l'aborder. Il semblait moins en colère contre elle, mais elle avait maintenant l'impression qu'elle lui était totalement indifférente. Préférait-elle la colère ou l'indifférence…? La colère, sans doute… Mais que pouvait-elle dire pour faire évoluer la situation ?

- Mais je trouve quand même que vous me devez quelque chose en échange de votre sauvetage…

Elle le vit serrer les dents. La jeune femme savait que cela n'allait pas être simple, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Ah oui ? Vous voulez vraiment qu'on se dispute maintenant ? demanda-t-il, l'air las.

- Je ne veux rien de compliqué ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Je m'en contrefiche. Je ne vous avais rien demandé, je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'estime que je ne vous dois rien.

- Un dîner… Un tout petit dîner. Où vous voulez. Et si vraiment vous ne me supportez pas, vous pourrez partir dès que vous le souhaitez…

Ils étaient arrivés au fin fond des cachots, à l'endroit qu'ils devaient rénover. Un mur s'était effondré et une salle vide avait été saccagée. Après avoir tout réparé, ils étaient censés redécorer l'endroit dans l'ambiance « chaleureuse et accueillante » qui régnait dans le reste des cachots dorénavant. Après avoir regardé le mur en piteux état, Severus se tourna vers Aurora, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

- C'est tout à fait hors de question.

- Vous savez que vous êtes un rabat-joie ?

- Oh… J'espère que votre haute opinion de moi n'en est pas changé pour autant…dit-il, l'ironie faisant grincer sa voix veloutée.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le mur et se concentra. Les briques brisées et éparpillées sur le sol dallé se soulevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à s'agencer pour former un véritable mur. Aurora donna un léger coup de baguette et prit une partie de la charge de Severus. Rapidement, les briques se mirent en place et le mur fut érigé. Aurora remit la porte de la salle vide en place pendant que Severus empilait les débris du mur dans un coin : ils s'en serviraient pour les transformer en torche et autres tapis soyeux…

- Vous pensez que c'est une ancienne salle de classe ? demanda Aurora en inspectant la salle.

Severus entra à son tour et jaugea la salle. Des chaînes pendaient aux murs et au plafond, mais aucun signe de table, de chaise ou du moindre bureau qui auraient fait penser à une salle de classe. Une grande tâche sombre s'était formée par terre et des morceaux de métal jonchaient le sol. Une cheminée encore remplie de cendres et de bois trônait au fond de la pièce, surmontée de deux torches éteintes.

- Non, à mon avis ce n'était pas une salle de classe. A moins qu'on ait un jour enseigné l'art de la torture à Poudlard… Mais avec tout ce que Rusard a pu nous dire sur les châtiments que recevaient les élèves il y a quelques années, je dirais que c'est ici que les retenues avaient lieu.

Aurora regarda Severus bouche bée, puis inspecta à nouveau la salle, et Severus vit un frisson parcourir son échine. Après s'être raclée la gorge, elle demanda :

- En quoi suggérez-vous que nous la restaurions ? Nous n'allons pas en refaire une salle de tortures…

Severus haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour allumer les torches. Aurora sortit de la salle et ramena quelques débris du mur avant de les métamorphoser en torches qu'elle plaça sur les autres murs.

- Je devrais aller voir Jeremiah pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, dit Aurora en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors qu'Aurora sortait, un craquement sonore se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit assourdissant. Le mur qu'ils venaient de réparer s'était à nouveau écroulé, mais une grande partie du plafond dans le couloir avait suivi. Aurora avait eu juste le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle avant l'éboulement. Elle allait dire à Severus qu'elle l'avait échappé belle lorsque la moitié du plafond de la salle s'écroula violemment sur elle. Severus avait bondi et l'avait attrapée par le bras mais un morceau de roche avait frappé la jeune femme à l'arrière de la tête. Il l'attira en arrière, contre lui, et retomba lourdement sur le dos. Il se redressa prestement, craignant que le reste du plafond ne s'écroule à son tour, mais tout semblait s'être calmé.

La poussière saturait l'air et Severus avait autant de mal pour voir que pour respirer. Le feu des torches avait été chassé par le souffle de l'éboulement.

- Lumos, lança-t-il en toussant.

La vive lumière de sa baguette lui fit plisser les yeux. Le corps inerte d'Aurora reposait à côté de lui. Le sang coulait à flot sur un côté de son front et une de ses jambes était coincée sous un bloc de pierre. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et vérifia qu'elle était toujours en vie en posant deux doigts sur le côté sa gorge. Son pouls semblait normal, mais la quantité impressionnante de sang qui couvrait le visage et la robe de sorcier de la jeune femme - sans parler du sol - inquiétait Severus.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-il en tirant sur la manche de le robe. Professeur Sinistra ? Aguamenti !

Il prit la jeune femme contre lui et nettoya le visage d'Aurora et sa plaie. Après avoir rallumé sa baguette, il regarda l'étendu des dégâts. La coupure semblait profonde mais il ne pensait pas que les dommages étaient très importants. En même temps, il n'était pas médicomage… Il lança le sort de cicatrisation qui guérissait habituellement d'un Sectumsempra, et vit avec soulagement que la blessure de la jeune femme disparaissait facilement.

- Aurora ?

Un autre craquement retentit et Severus attendit en retenant son souffle l'éboulement qui allait les ensevelir. Il tenait Aurora contre lui en tentant de la protéger au maximum du danger imminent. Mais rien ne vint. Severus soupira de soulagement et lança un Patronus pour prévenir McGonagall de leur situation, au cas où quelqu'un n'avait pas entendu l'effondrement…

Aurora gémit en se réveillant. Elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable et se sentait totalement incapable de bouger. Sa jambe gauche la faisait souffrir le martyr et était coincée sous les décombres. Mais elle ne put empêcher sa main de se diriger mollement vers le visage de Severus et caresser sa joue. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et tout son corps se raidir. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, et son cœur commença à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se faisait court et ses joues la brûlaient férocement. Sa main glissa dans le cou de Severus et finit par accrocher la robe de sorcier couverte de poussière du Maître des Potions au niveau de son épaule droite.

Severus pouvait sentir Aurora frémir dans ses bras, et il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était ni de peur, ni de froid.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous arriveriez à me tirer…

Elle sentit Severus sursauter légèrement contre elle.

- …en arrière. J'ai la jambe coincée, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire ironique fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais essayer, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. Wingardium Leviosa !

Il souleva légèrement le rocher qui écrasait la jambe d'Aurora et l'attira en arrière, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'avait pu retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le rocher avait bougé mais elle serrait maintenant les dents fermement, bien décidée de montrer à Severus qu'elle était une dure à cuire, bien que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et qu'un sommeil soudain l'envahissait. Severus la déposa ensuite dos au mur du fond et s'agenouilla près de sa jambe blessée. Avant de soulever le bas de la robe, il demanda :

- Vous voulez que je regarde si je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle fit un bref signe de tête et remonta elle-même sa robe jusqu'à ses genoux. Un frisson violent la parcourut soudain dans le froid et l'obscurité de la salle. Sa jambe n'était pas belle à voir… Un haut-le-cœur monta à sa gorge. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa jambe. Il espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas une commotion ou quelque chose du genre… La nausée après un choc à la tête n'était jamais bon signe. Mais peut-être était-ce la vue de sa jambe en charpie qui lui avait donné ce haut-le-cœur ?

- Je ferais plus de mal que de bien si j'essayais de vous soigner, à mon avis…

Un autre frisson la parcourut. Avec une moue hésitante, il défit sa cape et l'enveloppa à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, la main contre le mur pour se soutenir, leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus vit que l'espoir commençait à naître dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire ça mais…:

- Il ne se passera rien entre nous, Aurora. Abandonnez, s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait.

Une lueur d'il-ne-savait-quoi passa dans les orbes chocolats d'Aurora qui tendit la main vers le devant de la robe de sorcier de Severus et l'attira à elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement. Aurora restait accrochée à Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Severus se retenait de justesse avec le mur, mais son cerveau ne voulait plus répondre. De brutal, leur baiser se fit plus doux, leurs lèvres se caressant doucement, tendrement… Puis la langue d'Aurora effleura furtivement la lèvre inférieure de Severus, déclenchant un frisson électrisant dans l'échine du sévère Maître des Potions. Une de ses mains glissa dans les cheveux bruns recouverts de poussière blanche de la jeune femme alors qu'il accédait à sa demande et entrouvrait la bouche.

Comme ils se jetaient l'un vers l'autre, se ruant contre le torrent d'émotions qui les assaillait, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Le bonheur et la peur que cet instant magique ne s'arrête se mélangeaient en elle tandis que l'abandon et le désir submergeaient Severus. Et surpassant ces émotions, le désespoir transcendait leurs cœurs et amplifiait la passion qui les animait.

Leurs souffles commençaient à se faire court, mais aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter. Aurora avait commencé à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Severus et s'accrochait toujours à lui désespérément tandis que ce dernier se laissait faire. Comme si ses lèvres ne lui appartenaient plus. Comme s'il n'habitait plus son corps et n'était plus qu'avalanche de sensations. Comme s'il la laissait devenir maître de son corps et de son âme. Et alors qu'il se rendait compte de cet odieux sentiment, une voix s'éleva derrière eux.


	7. Severus le Chanceux

**Chapitre 7 : Severus le Chanceux**

- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour réparer les dégâts mais cela va prendre du temps. Dîtes-nous comment se porte le Professeur Sinistra, prononça le chat argenté qui était apparu aux côtés d'Aurora et de Severus.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux violemment en entendant la voix sévère et inquiète du Professeur McGonagall. Leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin séparées et Severus s'était relevé prestement pour s'éloigner d'Aurora. Il ne pouvait la regarder dans les yeux après…ça. Il lança un second Patronus pour prévenir le professeur de Métamorphose qu'Aurora allait assez bien malgré sa jambe en mauvais état.

Cette dernière fixait le dos de Severus intensément, mais son cerveau restait focalisé sur le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû s'y prendre de cette manière. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû voler les douces lèvres de Severus. Plus douces que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginé… Non, à bien y réfléchir, elle ne regrettait rien. S'ils ne s'en sortaient pas, elle aurait au moins vécu ça, se dit-elle, sarcastique.

Sa jambe, qu'elle avait momentanément complètement oubliée, la faisait de nouveau souffrir. Elle jeta un œil à sa blessure qu'elle trouvait tout à fait affreuse en plus d'être horriblement douloureuse. Elle releva les yeux vers Severus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de se retourner vers elle.

- Vous…vous ne pouvez vraiment rien y faire, alors ?

Severus fit un vif demi-tour vers elle, comme surpris, et se racla la gorge avant de dire :

- Si elle était juste cassée, je pourrais. Mais là…

Il fit un geste vague vers sa jambe.

- Vous devriez la couvrir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester là et il vaudrait mieux éviter l'infection, continua-t-il d'une voix neutre en regardant la robe retroussée aux genoux d'Aurora.

La jeune femme suivit ses instructions et fit redescendre sa robe jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle retint un gémissement lorsque la robe frotta sa blessure à vif, mais ne put empêcher une larme de dévaler sa joue. Un violent mal de tête lui martelait les tempes et sa nausée avait repris. Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Severus. Un malaise tenace régnait dans la pièce, et Aurora n'avait pas la moindre idée pour le dissiper. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous embrassez très bien » paraissait totalement inapproprié pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui dire qu'elle regrettait et que cela ne se reproduirait plus puisque c'était l'exact opposé de ses pensées. Mais elle ne supportait plus le silence pesant qui étreignait sa poitrine.

- Je crois qu'on est quitte et que vous ne me devez plus de dîner, dit-elle un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous avez sauvé la mienne…expliqua-t-elle.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et ne répondit pas. Il ne savait si c'était la poussière, mais Aurora paraissait trop pâle pour aller bien. Il s'approcha d'elle à contrecœur et s'agenouilla pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas défaillir maintenant. Elle parut surprise lorsqu'il le fit mais ne dit rien. Sa blessure était correctement refermée, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle semblait réellement sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Il changea un morceau de pierre en verre à pied et lui tendit après l'avoir rempli d'eau. Elle le prit, la main tremblante et but doucement avant de lui rendre.

- Merci.

Il espérait vivement que la jeune femme ne sombre pas dans un sommeil qui pourrait lui être fatal avant que les secours n'arrivent. Mais comment était-il censé la garder éveillée ? Il rechignait à lui faire la conversation, mais il n'allait quand même pas l'embrasser à nouveau… Il se recula un peu, craignant qu'elle l'attire à elle encore une fois et racla sa gorge irritée par la poussière en suspension. Il cherchait de l'inspiration pour mener la conversation. Il se dit alors qu'il ne connaissait presque rien d'elle. Mais il était très réticent à lui demander des renseignements : et si elle croyait qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Alors que les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient à papillonner, il demanda :

- D'où venez-vous, Aurora ?

Surprise, elle mit un temps pour répondre.

- Il ne faut pas que vous vous endormiez, je crois que vous avez une commotion, expliqua Severus rapidement.

- Je viens de Londres. Ma mère travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse chez Fleury & Bott, et mon père travaillait au Service de Coopération Internationale au Ministère.

Severus se cala contre le mur à côté d'elle.

- Travaillait ?

- Il avait des contacts à l'étranger grâce à son travail, et il y a envoyé des nés moldus pour leur éviter les détraqueurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le juge pour trahison… Vous avez toujours vos parents ? continua-t-elle.

- Non, répondit brièvement Severus. Des frères et sœurs ?

- Non. Votre père était moldu, c'est ça ?

Severus faillit se lever et l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que leurs « sauveurs » n'arrivent enfin, mais il prit sur lui. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre des voix autour d'eux mais elles semblaient si lointaines…

- Vous entendez ? Ils ne mettront peut-être pas si longtemps, dit-il en éludant la question.

- Non, je n'entends rien. Pourquoi les Potions ?

Severus en avait déjà tellement marre de cette discussion sans autre but que de la maintenir réveillée…

- Pourquoi l'Astronomie ? demanda-t-il sèchement en retour.

- Mais enfin, Severus… Quel est votre problème ? Ça ne vous arrive jamais de discuter simplement avec les gens ?

- Je vous préviens, Aurora : si vous continuez de me harceler comme ça, je ne vous parle plus du tout et vous n'aurez qu'à mourir toute seule.

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais un demi-sourire relevait un coin de ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle, mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez…dit-il en commençant à se relever.

- Non, fit-elle en attrapant son poignet.

Severus se rassit, les yeux rivés sur la montagne de débris qui leur faisait face.

- Si vous tenez absolument à tout savoir de moi et que vous insistez tellement pour ne rien me dire de vous… J'ai eu une enfance très heureuse, donc très ennuyeuse pour vous. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai choisi l'Astronomie. Vous devez sûrement penser que ça ne sert strictement à rien, comme matière.

Severus ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il trouvait même l'Astrologie plus passionnante ; avant il adorait écouter les prévisions plus qu'absurdes de Trelawney, surtout celles qui concernaient la mort très prochaine et très douloureuse de Potter.

- Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas enseigner, continua Aurora. C'est parce que j'étais amoureuse de vous que je suis restée à Poudlard, fit-elle, pensive.

Severus ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Tout ça le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise et le souvenir de leur baiser remontait à la surface à son plus grand déplaisir.

- Vous n'avez vraiment jamais rien remarqué ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Severus secoua simplement la tête en signe de dénégation. En la regardant, il sentit qu'elle allait un peu mieux et semblait moins sur le point de s'évanouir. Parler de lui avait l'air de mieux la tenir éveillée que de parler d'elle.

- Vous pensez réellement que rien ne peut se passer entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers elle. Avait-il enfin réussi à se faire comprendre ? Sceptique, il regarda son air à la fois triste et attentif à sa réaction. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

- Aurora, je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement. Hormis le fait que vous m'ayez sauvé dans la Cabane Hurlante et que je n'aie maintenant aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir faire…

En le disant, sa colère contre elle remontait, ce qui le soulageait grandement. Il commençait à avoir peur des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour elle.

- Mais j'aimerais que vous compreniez que je n'ai aucun sentiment à votre égard. Je comprends que vous m'ayez fait part des vôtres et…si ça vous soulage, tant mieux. Mais il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous.

Son ton était à la fois décidé et impitoyable. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de mal, mais il tenait vraiment à lui faire comprendre que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient partagés. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'était simplement le désir d'un homme après de longues années de solitude. Rien d'autre.

Severus savait qu'Aurora avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, mais ses paroles avaient dû atteindre leur but puisque les larmes roulaient maintenant incessamment sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait repousser avec ardeur les avances d'une jeune femme telle qu'Aurora il y a quelques temps, Severus ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru. Et pourtant…

Aurora préférait nettement le malaise qui avait suivi leur baiser en fin de compte. La tristesse la dévastait et elle ne pouvait même pas se cacher de lui. Un froid insidieux qui n'était pas seulement dû aux cachots la faisait frissonner et elle s'enroula plus fermement dans la cape de Severus. Elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes avec, mais la douleur qui tenaillait son cœur se fit plus forte lorsqu'elle sentit son odeur sur l'étoffe noire. La jeune femme s'agrippa au tissu comme elle l'avait fait avec la robe de sorcier de Severus pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'elle pouvait le faire changer d'avis à son propos. Et cet espoir avait atteint son paroxysme quand Severus avait répondu passionnément à son baiser. Et il était redescendu aussi vite qu'il était monté.

Soudain, une grosse partie des pierres devant eux se soulevèrent et commencèrent à s'agencer pour former le plafond. Devant eux, McGonagall, les architectomages, Mme Pomfresh et de nombreuses autres personnes tentaient de scruter les deux rescapés au travers de la poussière soulevée. Soal traversa la salle et se dirigea droit vers Aurora. Il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Aurora. C'est fini. Vous êtes sauvés.

Severus regarda leur « sauveur » pavaner, Aurora s'accrochant à la robe de sorcier de Soal. Il commençait à exaspérer fortement le Maître des Potions, à jouer les héros à deux noises. Même Potter ne jouait pas autant la comédie. En plus, Aurora allait finir par lui vomir dessus s'il continuait de tournoyer comme ça juste pour montrer combien il était musclé, courageux…

- Merci, Jeremiah.

Minerva arriva près de Severus après s'être enquit de la santé d'Aurora qui allait passer dans les mains de Mme Pomfresh, sur une civière. Un moyen de locomotion nettement plus approprié que les bras d'un architectomage pour un blessé, soit dit en passant.

- Vous allez bien, Severus ?

- Oui. Merci Minerva. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Monsieur Soal a parlé d'un oubli de colle de doxy des bois pour fixer les dalles de pierre.

- C'est un oubli assez fâcheux… Enfin… J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Oui, on dirait que la chance est avec vous, Severus, répondit le Professeur avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Des sorciers avaient commencé à nettoyer la salle et à enlever les derniers débris. Severus suivit le Professeur McGonagall vers la sortie tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas voulu se moquer de lui. Un empoisonnement et un éboulement en une semaine, si ça c'était de la chance… Il se demandait ce que les astres avaient contre lui.


End file.
